1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication systems and more particularly to a computer communication system that, among other things, monitors, controls, and diagnoses inefficiencies in communication parameters of the computer communication system while one computer system communicates with another computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In traditional implementations, control and monitoring of computer communication systems primarily concern monitoring and controlling internal parameters of modems and are performed through the use of modem control strings such as "AT commands". AT commands require a user to switch the modem from data to command mode so that the modem can be controlled with AT commands. Thus, AT commands interfere with the typical data flow of the modem and the commands do not reflect the true state of the modem in real time. Of note, in some traditional hardware modem implementations, limited control and status monitoring capabilities are obtained through adding special non-standard hardware interfaces. However, these special hardware interfaces are a relatively expensive solution to the problem of real time modem monitoring and the usage is limited due to its complexity.
If the user chooses not to add the additional network equipment to retrieve the modem information, the user is forced to rely on verbal guidance from another person, such as a support technician, located at a second modem site. This support technician views the parameters of the modem connection from their end of the connection, performs a modem diagnosis based on available resources, and reports configuration options to the user for manual modem control and monitoring. Clearly, this process for modem monitoring and control is unsatisfactory because, among other things, the process requires detailed and easily misunderstood verbal instructions for modem configuration, the process requires the modem to be switched from data to command mode to enter the diagnostic commands for modem configuration, and at least two people are required to diagnose and configure a single modem. Thus, the monitor and configuration process is time consuming and frustrating for those involved.
Of current interest is a computer communication system that overcomes the disadvantages of the related art. Among other advantages and benefits, the computer communication system according to the principles of the present invention monitors, controls, and diagnoses inefficiencies in communication parameters of the computer communication system while one computer system communicates with another computer system. In one embodiment, the computer communication system provides a modem monitor and control system that provides modem monitoring and control without requiring user interaction or switching the modem between data and command modes.